disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dark Elves
Dark Elves are an ancient race of corrupted beings from the obscure world of Svartalfheim ruled by Malekith the Accursed. They are enemies to the Asgardians and the tertiary antagonists in Thor: The Dark World. Background Powers and Abilities Dark elves possess gifted intellects, as well as superhuman strength, speed, stamina, durability, agility, and reflexes. Some Dark Elves, like Malekith, can use faire magic do shapeshift, teleport, project energy blasts, and so on. The Dark Elves possessed some of the most the most technologically advanced ships, meaning that their technology rivaled and possibly surpassed Asgardian technology to some extent. Along with their Dark Magic and technology they possessed longevity and could possibly live for 5,000 years like Asgardians. They also possessed hibernation technology. Their armory was made of laser blasters, Black Hole Grenades, swords, and Kurse Stones. Many Dark Elves like Algrim are sometimes called upon to use the Kurse Stone and make the ultimate sacrifice of becoming a Kursed. Once transformed into the Kursed, they are basically a Dark Elf Super Soldier of Darkness, their strength, speed, durability, stamina and endurance are enhanced by Dark Magic. However, the cost of using the Kurse Stone leads to certain death some time after transformation when darkness overtakes them. Appearances ''Thor: The Dark World Long before the birth of light, there was darkness, and from that darkness came the Dark Elves. Their leader, Malekith desired to return the Universe to a state of eternal darkness, using a weapon of infinite destruction called the Aether. When they were about to achieve its objective, but the Asgardian troops came to Svartalfheim and defeated the Dark Elves. In a desperate attempt, Malekith sacrificed his own people to defeat the Asgardian troops. As the Aether could not destroyed, the King Bor ordered to hide where no one would find them ever. Thousands of years later, Jane Foster found the Aether, which caused the awakening of the Dark Elves. Malekith gave a mission to Algrim, to be the last kursed. Back in Asgard, the attack began when Algrim freed all prisoners of Asgard, except one, Loki. The Dark Elves are withdrawn from Asgard without having obtaining the Aether. Thor devises a plan to make Dark Elves don't attack Asgard once again, then Thor and Loki takes Jane to Svartalfheim. Malekith takes advantage and get the Aether, Thor tries to destroys it but the Infinity Stone regenerates and is absorbed by Malekith. Later, Malekith with his army arrives to Earth, where they could disperse the Aether to the nine realms and destroy the universe. The Dark Elves were killed in battle along with his cruel leader, Malekith. Guardians of the Galaxy A Dark Elf can be seen in the Collector's Museum, indicating that some elves remain alive despite their critical decline during the Convergence. Gallery ''Thor: The Dark World Dark Elves and Malekith TTDW.jpg Thor The Dark World Dark Elves.png Thor The Dark World Jane caught by Dark Elves.png thorset1.jpg|Dark Elves on Thor: The Dark World set. Dark Elves Vinyl Figure.jpg HASBRO_THOR_3.75_DARK_ELF_01.jpg DarkElves.jpg Kurse-and-dark-elves.jpg Dark_Elves_prologue.jpg Kursed_prologue.jpg Dark Elves Concept Art.jpg Dark Elves Concept Art I.jpg Dark Elves Concept Art II.jpg Dark Elves Concept Art III.jpg Dark Elves Concept Art V.jpg Dark Elves Concept Art VI.jpg Dark Elves Concept Art VII.jpg Invasion of Asgard TDW Concept Art.jpg Dark Elves Concept Art VIII.jpg Dark Elves Concept Art IX.jpg Dark Elves Concept Art X.jpg Dark Elves Concept Art XI.jpg thor-dark-world-movie-screencaps.com-3703.jpg Thor malekith kurse dark-elves.jpg thor-dark-world-movie-screencaps.com-5128.jpg thor_the_dark_world_2013_2790.jpg Dark Elves.jpg thor_the_dark_world_2013-0047.jpg thor_the_dark_world_2013_0058.jpg thor-dark-world-117.jpg thor_the_dark_world_0082.jpg KurseMalekith.jpg DarkElves-TTDW.jpg Thor the dark world 2785.jpg DarkElves1-TTDW.png ''Guardians of the Galaxy'' CCM0020_comp_v002.1106.jpg Category:Elves Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Thor characters Category:Norse Mythology Category:Characters Category:The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes characters Category:Character groups Category:Villains Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters Category:Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. characters Category:Legendary creatures Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters